


Stay

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: Prompt fill for Ring In the Reylo New Year's gift exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelittlescrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/gifts).



Every day and every night his thoughts were consumed of her. Thoughts of bitterness at what she had done to him, humiliated him over and over. But there were also other thoughts, thoughts of wonder at her power, at the connection he had felt between them. Constant yearning for her power, for her light, for her vindication.

He dreamt of her. He dreamt of the fury in her eyes, of the curl of her lips, of her lithe, graceful body. Sometimes, he would see her on the island that she had dreamt of. He would see the wind whipping her hair across her face as she let it down from her three strict buns. He would picture her eyes, wide and full of wonder, but also a curious longing as she gazed up at the stars. He would see her face full of trepidation as she carefully approached the gray ocean, before delving into the waters. A struggle. A gasp. A wave knocking her over, pulling her away from the shore. Panic. But gradually, ever so gradually, she began to tread. 

Her eyes lit up. Her smiling lips moved as she said something which he couldn’t hear. She looked towards the shore and saw him. Skywalker. A rush of emotions filled him, jolting him awake. 

Were his dreams merely that? Or were they visions? Had the connection he had felt on Starkiller allowed him to see her? 

Could she see him?

Breathing heavily, he rose from his bed and pulled a tunic on over his head. He instinctively began the course to his meditation chamber, his body guiding him while his mind was distracted.

If these were visions, he could use them to find Skywalker, he could still create victory for the First Order. He would have to contact Snoke immediately, his master would know more about this than he.

A wave of apprehension overcame him at the thought of informing Snoke of this. This could just be a dream, a manifestation of his own thoughts, he reasoned. But if it was a vision… 

He had arrived in his meditation chamber. The cold, steel walls were soundproofed, creating a helpful though somewhat eerie silence. In the center of room, in front of a deep leather chair was the pedestal which held his grandfather’s helm. 

Charred and distorted, the deep eye sockets of it seemed to bore into him. The mask served well as a reminder of what a single moment of error could do to a great legacy. He understood that well, now. 

He sank into the chair, slouching and bleary eyed. He gazed into the mask. He had often turned to it in times of distress or conflict, seeking wisdom and guidance. As such, he frequently consulted the mask. He had consulted it for every order given, every decision he made or had taken from him. Vader never spoke to him directly. He had actually never truly responded, but there was something comforting, reassuring. Something telling him that this was his legacy that he was achieving. 

He needed that reassurance now. 

“Grandfather,” He whispered. “I need your guidance. The girl-Rey-she haunts me. She is strong in the Force, stronger than she or anyone else truly knows. She is tempted by the Darkside, I have seen it, but she remains in the light. Snoke would have me bring her to him, so that he could train her himself, but I know she would resist him. I believe that I can use our connection, that I can teach her the ways of the Force.” His voice rose gradually, the tempo and volume growing rapid and harsh. 

“What are these visions, Grandfather? Why does she linger in my mind? I know that I should tell the Supreme leader about these dreams, but…” 

Skywalker could be eliminated. He could return the girl to Snoke and she would be trained underneath his master the way he had. Jealously, mixed with other hard to identify feelings crept into his mind. 

He had a connection to the girl, he had to be the one to train her. Not Snoke, not Skywalker, or anyone else. She was _his._

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He thought of the island, he thought of her. He reached out into the Force, feeling for her presence. At the very edge of his consciousness he felt her, felt her light burning through the cosmos like the sun of the dessert planet from which she was raised. 

He grasped for her presence, just out of reach, before finally clasping it, feeling her light burn through him. 

_Rey…_

He felt her confusion, her fear.

_How are you doing this? What do you want?_

_We’re, connected, Rey. Have I not haunted your dreams the way you have mine?_

A pause.

_You’re sick and obsessed._

_And you’re a liar. I know that you feel it. You felt it on Starkiller and you feel it now._

_And I’ll tell you now what I told you then: Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_

And with that, he was pushed away. He felt his head hit the back of his chair with the force of it.

Whatever this was, it needed to be explored. Snoke would want to utilize it immediately, to find Skywalker and capture the girl. But there were better ways to turn her, far subtler. Snoke would be kept away from this knowledge, he’d tell him when the time is right, but for now, this was his secret to keep.

…

Each night, Kylo would contact her. He would reach out to her the way he had before, patiently seeking her attention. At first, she would simply repel him, completely shut him out of her mind. Occasionally, he could manage an angry “leave” or “fuck off”, but the majority of the time she was as silent as space itself.

But there were odd moments, cracks in her armor when her mind lay bare before him. He could feel her longing for a family which she knew she would never know. He felt her insecurities and feelings of inadequacy. He felt her apprehension about her future, about whether or not she was doing the right thing.

Tonight was one of those vulnerable moments.

He opened his mind to her and felt her emotions wash over him, emotions which he knew all too well. Empathy played a pitiful chord with his heartstrings. This was the ideal time to speak with her, or maybe he could glean information as to Skywalker’s location while her guard was down. But something about that didn’t feel right.

Instead, he sank allowed himself to sink into her presence, submerging in her mind and her surroundings. He found himself standing in a dimly lit stone hut, made from shabby gray rocks which formed a dome at the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the light, a figure appeared, curled on a cot near the curved walls of the structure. 

On the narrow bed, she tossed and turned. Her brow was furrowed, though obscured by the thick strands of hair which fell across her face. She shivered as she curled in tighter around herself, vulnerable to the chill of the island. 

On the floor at the foot of the bed lay a heap of thin blankets, probably kicked off by her restless movements. Bending to the ground, he experimentally grabbed at the blanket, to find it solid in his hand. He spread it gently over her body, tucking it underneath the mattress so that she wouldn’t kick it off as easily. Without thinking, he reached his hand out and stroked her face.

Kylo froze as she moved slightly, rubbing her face into his hand. A small smile tugged at his lips as he slowly retracted his hand. He had turned around to leave the hut, to see just how far this… _whatever_ extended when a soft, accented voice came from the bed. 

“Why are you here?” Rey questioned, her eyelids fluttering as she fought off sleep. 

Kylo took a beat before responding, “I don’t know.” A heavy moment of silence which dragged on an eternity. 

“Why did you kill him?” 

“Because I had to.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Every single day.”

“Don’t tell them where I am.”

He caught her pleading gaze as he looked over his shoulder. 

“I won’t,” he breathed.

…

Rey became more responsive after that. She didn’t speak to him, but she didn’t shut him out entirely. When practicing forms, Kylo would give pointers and help with her technique. Though she would never give any acknowledgment other than an irritated grunt, she still would adapt to what he taught her. When she grew frustrated with the menial tasks and repetitive drills given to her by Skywalker, he would tell her of the magnificent powers granted by the Force, of how it could be used and harnessed in infinite ways. 

Snoke still didn’t know about this. Kylo told himself that it was just part of earning her trust, that he would inform Snoke once he had lured her away from Skywalker. He knew that Rey would never join the Order, she had too much Light and too many fiery convictions. But teaching her, it was so much more than teaching her. She was like him, in more ways than one. She may never admit it, but he knew the loneliness she felt. He knew the allure of each side of the Force, and the confliction which came with it.

He was deliberating when to inform his master, when for the first time, she called out to him. For a moment, he was too stunned to do anything, before striding into his meditation chamber to see her once more. 

Once again, he found himself inside the stone huts, with Rey asleep on her cot. She was sweating, crying out unintelligibly. He crept towards her, his feet treading as lightly as possible on the floor of the hut. 

“Shh…” Tentatively, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching her eyes closely. Kylo brushed away a few strands of hair which were plastered to her forehead, when her eyes fluttered open. 

“Shit,” he whispered, already trying to leave the vision. 

“No, don’t go,” Rey said. Kylo bit his lip as Rey wiggled to make room for him on the cot. He awkwardly contorted his body to fit into the narrow cot, which he doubted would hold the both of them outside of the dream. 

His breath hitched as she snuggled against him, pressing her face into his chest. 

“It’s been a year since I left Jakku,” she said. A year since they met. A year since she had marked him in more ways than one. “Finn’s been off doing missions with the Resistance since he recovered. Luke is nearby, but always acts so far away.” 

“Why haven’t you told them?” A lump formed in his throat. 

“Because I love you.” 

“Then stay with me,” she said. And he did stay with her. He stayed with her through the night, holding her tightly in his arms as if she might slip away at any second. In the morning, he knew what had to be done. He kissed her forehead before letting himself leave the dream. Upon exiting his meditation chamber, he was approached by some generic faced officer who had informed him that the Supreme Leader requested his audience in person. 

_Perfect._

He grabbed his lightsaber and prepared for what had to be done. 


End file.
